


Day 1: Unrequited Pining

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: KLangst Week, March 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Badly written angst, KLangst Week 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Pinning, When you pine after your best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: When Lance roped Keith into watching his parent’s house with him, Keith thought that it would be a fun timeWell, that’s what Keith tried to trick himself into believing.In reality (because that’s what this was, not some fairy tail where Keith’s bad boy charm, or whatever, would finally cause Lance to fall for him) Keith was using this opportunity to get over Lance. There would be “bro bonding time,” where they would simply watch the house and play video games with each other. There was nothing to spur Keith’s crush on, no cute moments to cause Keith to fall further into the dark depths of one-sided pining.





	

          It was windy. So windy that Keith wondered how Lance stood upright as he did.

    Well, okay, disclaimer. It’s pretty typical of Oklahoma to be windy, and as someone who grew up in the area, Lance was a bit experienced in high winds, Keith supposed. It was crazy, downright insane weather and winds so powerful that Keith wouldn’t be entirely surprised if it was enough to pull brick buildings up off of their foundations.

    In all honestly, Keith was a little afraid that that might just be the case, and Lance’s parent’s house would be blown clean away.

    When Lance roped Keith into watching his parent’s house with him, Keith thought that it would be a fun time; it would just be Keith and his best friend, hanging out in Lance’s childhood home. There were plenty of snacks, the bed Lance put him up in was _pure_ heaven, and the flatscreen they used frequently was _fantastic_. It was going to be a good time. Hell, it was going to be great!

Well, that’s what Keith tried to trick himself into believing.

    In reality (because that’s what this was, not some fairy tail where Keith’s bad boy charm, or whatever, would finally cause Lance to fall for him) Keith was using this opportunity to get over Lance. There would be “bro bonding time,” where they would simply watch the house and play video games with each other. There was nothing to spur Keith’s crush on, no cute moments to cause Keith to fall further into the dark depths of one-sided pining.

    Mm, mm, _mm_ , guess what. Keith had two problems. First off, Keith was _pining_ , therefore very, _very_ weak. He tried to find some way to find Lance _un_ cute. Like, ugly-fy him or something. Apparently, due to Keith’s _very extensive research_ , that was fucking impossible. Because Every Single Fucking Thing Lance did made a thousand butterflies burst out into Keith’s chest, wreaking havoc on Keith’s very normal heart beat.

    For the love of God, their second day at the house, Lance went to eat a chip and Keith nearly had a heart attack. A chip. No big deal right? Except that the chip was covered in nacho cheese - and whenever Lance made to put the accursed chip in his mouth, he got cheese on his upper lip.

    The surprised, wide blue eyes and the adorable sound Lance made haunted Keith’s gay-ass pining dreams.

    The next day was The Trial by Pond. Lance had taken Keith out in the ATV, the Mule, as Lance called it. He took Keith a couple of acres past the pastures, where there was a lovely little pond. There was shirtless swimming and endless internal screaming. So yes, Keith was weak. The weakest.

    The second problem was this: Lance was Keith’s _best friend_.

    There were so many problems with how Keith was feeling. There was a certain betrayal Keith was committing to every time he looked at Lance, watching the curves of his body, or the lines of his muscles. It felt so _wrong_ , because he was betraying every ounce of trust Lance had him, because he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do things with Lance that were so impure, the guilt that came along with those thoughts rested on his shoulders for days.

    It was at night that he had the biggest problems, because Lance had given Keith his own bedroom to sleep in. The sheets, the air, the pillowcases all smelled like Lance. It was comforting, but Keith hated himself for indulging himself in it as he did. He would flop onto his back and try to resist pushing his face back into the pillow, to inhale that bit of scent that he loved so.

    It made Keith sick as he thought of this side of things, so much so that he often lost his appetite.

    It was like taking a drag from a cigarette, he supposed. The first drag was startling and you don’t know how anyone could ever like that sort of thing. That is, until you took another breath. You get used to the smoke; you start to crave the nicotine. You get addicted. You don’t know how to function without your regular cigarette. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth and there’s this lingering thought in the back of your mind, the _what ifs_. The possibility of the long terms side effects is all too real. Your smile, once so white and pretty could turn sour, your teeth yellow. Something a bit more serious, like cancer could wait just around the corner.

But you crave your cigarette.

    Keith recognizes that he needs to quit, but he doesn’t know how. How do you unlove someone? How do you force yourself to unsee someone like that - like you’re pining after them with all of your being, just wanting them to love you in such a way you know they never will?

    He didn’t know.

    He wished that he could hurry and find out. Or that this goddamned Oklahoman wind would blow him away into the dark night.

    Keith swallowed thickly, trying to put away his musings in a little box in the corner of his mind and focus on what Lance was saying.

    “-I’m glad we pulled all of those plants in the garage, otherwise they’d be fucking toast,” Lance said. He swirled his bar spoon in his glass. It clinked against the sides and the glass. The noise was quiet against the howling wind.

    Keith nodded. He took a drink of his tea, looking out over the hills. “Yeah, but the cherry blossoms are all but toast.” He squinted against the wind coming behind the rims of his glasses. He looked over the horizon, to the bright oil rigs dotting the land in the distance, to the blinking red dots of light telling airplanes of the windmills reaching towards the sky.

    It funny, how Keith could barely see anything in the yard, or in the pastures beyond, but the distance was brightly lit, with all of the rigs around.

    “Ugh, you’re right,” Lance granted. “But I still hope we get at least something.” He hugged one arm around himself, trying to rub warmth into his arms.

    He had been at the whole crunching-in-on-himself-to-conserve-warmth thing for the past half an hour they’ve been out here on the porch. They watched the sunset, subjecting themselves to the chill for the beauty of the whole thing. Keith didn’t know why neither of them went inside after that, even though they were both obviously very cold, even in the June air.

    Keith sighed. “If you’re cold go inside,” he muttered into the rim of his mug. “You’re making me cold with your shivering and teeth chattering..”

    Lance snorted. “It’s the wind making you cold, trust me. It’s not my chattering. And I’m not cold.”

    Keith looked over, doubt in the way his eyebrows were lowered. Lance raised his hands in defeat.

    Alright, fine. I’m cold.” He shuffled in place. “And I think I will go inside. Maybe make some popcorn and get a movie going.” He made it across the patio. Keith kept his eyes solidly on the oil rig directly in his line of sight. Lance’s flip flops made a little sound on the concrete as he spun on his heel to face Keith. “Are you coming?” he asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

    Keith bit at the inside of his cheek. “No,” he croaked. “I’m gonna stay out here for a while, look at stars and stuff.”

    Lance laughed. “If you get too cold, come in, Don’t freeze yourself being stupid.” That was the comment he left Keith with before he went inside, letting the back door slam behind him.

    Keith let out a breath, slumping and leaning against one of the four brick pillars on the patio. He wished the cold would cut into him and make him numb to the pain biting into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can keep up with this week, holy crow.
> 
> Uh,,, I hope you liked it! Please drop me a comment if you did!
> 
> This is grossly unbeta'd, and written in a hurry. I kinda wanna apologize for the whole thing...........
> 
> [tumblr](https://goddammitlance.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing this.  
> Instead of putting all of these drabbles together, I'm posting them separately, but including them in a series of works. Yippee?  
> I hope you lied it!
> 
> Tumblr: goddammitlance


End file.
